Pack of the moon
by Aeternam Somniator
Summary: A wolf, lost in a barren environment, must struggle to survive alone. Or not.
1. Alone In The Cold

A lone wolf attempts to survive alone in the barren land

A lone wolf attempts to survive alone in the barren land. But how long can he survive alone? Will he stay alone?

It's my first fan-fic, and I picked Wolf's Rain

* * *

In the middle of the bare expanse of rock and snow, the bleak plains of the Icee Rifts, a single wolf crawled slowly through. The harsh blizzard blew fierce icy winds into his eyes, nearly blinding him. Thank god for fur. His pristine white coat, which melded with the snow to anything that might be watching. If it wasn't for his coat, he would have died a while ago.

Logic said he should already be dead. He had been going alone through this frozen desert, never finding enough to eat. He often had to stop himself from wondering if it would have been better to just lie down and die than to keep struggling through the snow.

Somehow, he managed to find a small cave inside a narrow cliff. There weren't any holes in the roof of the cave, so no light came through, and the entrance was tiny (he had to crawl inside) but it helped block the wind. Inside it was dark, but warmer. Not exactly warm, but warmer.

He lied down in the darkness, that pure endless shadow, and listened to the wind howling outside. He didn't think it sounded like it would stop anytime soon. He knew he needed sleep, considering he'd been going non-stop for a couple days now, but his stomach wouldn't let him. It seemed like it never shut up. He hadn't found anything to eat in almost a week, and it was starting to take its toll on him. He knew that as soon as the snow stopped, whenever that was, he needed to scavenge. He couldn't really hunt. There was nothing out there to hunt. Nothing with a pulse. Just like he would be if he didn't eat soon. He curled himself tighter into a ball to help retain most of his heat, but he was still chilled down to his bones. It was going to be another long, frozen night.

A sharp report cut through the darkness. He knew the sound of gunshots when he heard them. There wasn't anytime to lose. He hurriedly dashed out the entrance to the cave. Something was out there, something alive. And if someone was shooting at it, it had to be edible.


	2. Possible Prey

In this chapter, I decided to add some people. One dies, one continues into the next chapter

* * *

The constant storm of snow and wind had yet to lighten up, which made finding the source of the sound near impossible. He couldn't see past the snow and hail, he couldn't hear anything over the wind. Another shot rang through the air, this one close by. It couldn't have been more than twenty feet away.

He managed to spot a human outline through the snow. It was armed. He could barely make out another human shape lying in the snow a few feet away from the first human. On this one, he smelt blood. But something was wrong. He knew that smell. It wasn't human blood.

He had to get closer. He lowered himself onto his belly and crawled towards them. He could just make out what the standing human was saying. "You can't fool me anymore. I see right through that little magic trick of yours." It was exactly as he had thought. That other shape he saw wasn't human. "Die, wolf"

He sprang just as the human pulled the trigger, sending the shot out into the snow. The human cursed and searched frantically for his attacker, but his white fur kept him hidden. The human took several more shots, each one firing randomly into the storm, each one missing. Just as the human tried to reload, he sprang, grabbing the human by the throat.

The human struggled for a few seconds, but then finally fell silent, the fangs at its neck letting blood flow freely.

He made his way over to the humans' target. If the wolf was dead, then he would be able to eat well tonight, it along side the human kill. But he saw that this wolf was still alive, but would die if left out in the cold. And he knew he would never be able to just let it die. Because it wasn't just a wolf.

It was a girl wolf.


	3. The Girl

He didn't know what to think. He had never met a girl wolf before, much less one in human form.

_Why is she hidding her form?_ A freezing blast of wind blew over them."Right, act first." He grabbed

her in his muzzle, and started pulling. _Wow, she smells nice_ The freezing cold snapped his mind

back to the moment. He had to get the both of them to his makeshift den.

After about a half-hours dragging, he reached the cave. The girl wolf still hadn't awoken, and he

was starting to fear that she had died in the cold. But when he reached around to pull her through

the narrow opening, he could feel her breathing. But slowly. She wouldn't last to much longer out

here. He moved fast, alternating pulling and pushing to get her inside.

The inside of the cave was crampt and dark, but the small space made it extremly warm. The

wolf girl was starting to warm up. It seemed that she would make it through the night. Just to

make sure she didn't freeze, he curled up around her. With his body against hers, he soon

fell asleep.

He awoke to a scream. The wolf girl was freaking out."Where the hell am I? Why is it so dark?"

He nudged her lightly, which caused her to scream again."What was that!" He sighed. "Will you

just go back to sleep." She started to cry.


End file.
